


yuta is cute

by evesmaya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evesmaya/pseuds/evesmaya
Summary: yuta is cute.Is what takemichi realizes.





	yuta is cute

Yuta is cute. Is what Takemichi realizes.

He starts noticing little things, like how his eyes crease whenever he smiles brightly. Or how whenever he laughs, he sometimes clutches his stomach. Or when-

Now he's just rambling.

Takemichi starts staring at Yuta in class, not paying attention (as if he ever did). Whenever Yuta sees him staring, he just smiles one of those cute smiles and waves.

Yuta asks him if he wants to study over at his house. They study for thirty minutes, then suddenly they're cuddling and watching Shark Tales. And it happens for the next week, Yuta starts falling asleep on Takemichi, and Takemichi's heart can't handle it.

Yuta was over at Takemichi's house, once he leaves, he calls out "Love you!" And Takemichi's heart can't take all these scattered feelings anymore.

He doesn't want to assume Yuta Is romantically interested in him, but how is gonna ask him?

So Takemichi does the most stereotypical-school-girl-crush thing you can do.

He writes a letter, asking Yuta to meet him at the rooftop after school, the place where they spent many lunches when Takemichi wasn't with the gang.

And to Takemichi's surprise, Yuta comes.

And when he realizes that Takemichi was the one who wrote the letter, he smiles, one of those cute smiles. And he blushes. And Takemichi blushes.

And so, with Takemichi not doing much of the confessing, Yuta starts confessing himself.

Yuta says that he loves Takemichi, and he wants to spend as much time as he can with him.

And Takemichi realizes something different. He and Yuta are in love with each other, and suddenly they're dating.

And Takemichi wants Yuta to keep being cute.

**Author's Note:**

> ok! Wig! It was fun writing this n literally nobody even knows abt these 2 so 😔😔  
> please love my boys they deserve it sobs


End file.
